


Qi Xiaotian falls asleep during training

by Fanimonstar



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Title tells you everything you need
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sun Wukong
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Qi Xiaotian falls asleep during training

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @i-am-the-beckx on tumblr. I tried my best but I mostly write crack

"Cutting grass is training?" Qi Xiaotian eyes his teacher, the Monkey King, suspiciously.

"Yep!" The immortal confirms, chewing on some peaches.

"And I have to do it to all the patches of grass around the mountain?"

"Yeah!"

Xiaotian continues to glare at his mentor, before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, thank gosh! I was having like, a really hard day at work yesterday, there were a lot more rude customers, and that made it harder for me to sleep, but thank you so much for giving me an easier task! I'll finish it as soon as I can, which probably isn't gonna be that long." He rushes to one patch and starts to cut them with the garden scissors Monkey King gave.

"Uh, sure kid!" the retired hero shrugs. "I'm just gonna binge the next season of Monkey King Animated if you need me." He jumps his way back to the top of the mountain.

"It's just cutting grass, this is gonna be super easy finished in no time!" Xiaotian thought to himself.

It had not been super easy. It has been 45 minutes, and he's only finished about five patches, less than an eighth of patches around the mountain. The area and the patches are pretty big.

Xiaotian's hands were tired, and so was himself. Combined with his earlier tiredness from work, he began falling asleep. 

"Just gonna...rest for a while...I'll continue after…" The boy snores.

Some of the monkeys around stops playing to turn their attention to the snore. One of them yawns, and the rest follow. They were getting sleepy, and slept next to the Monkie Kid. Some of them got hugged by the kid, but they made no moves to escape.

Meanwhile, Sun Wukong just finished watching the first half of season 20 of Monkey King : The Animated Series when he notices something strange. 

It's quiet. Too quiet. Usually, there would be at least one monkey messing around the place, but it was quiet. Not completely quiet, he could still hear the sound of the breeze and everything swaying from it. 

"Maybe I should check on the kid," Sun Wukong slides down the side of Flower Fruit Mountain, calling out his student.

"Kid! Kid! Qi Xiaotian! Where are you?!" the mentor looks around, trying to find Xiaotian, when he saw a sleep pile of monkeys in the distance. He rushes over in a second to it.

"There you are, you little troublemakers. You were all just sleeping. But gosh, what made you guys so attracted to this spot all of a sudden?"

Something under the top monkeys moved and they fell softly to the side. What Wukong saw melted his heart.

There he was, Qi Xiaotian, the Monkie Kid, snoring softly while cuddling about three small monkeys. "Aww," the sight was so sweet it gave him cavities. 

Suddenly, the kid shakes slightly before opening his eyes. "Urgnh," he made a sleepy noise.

"Shh, just continue sleeping."

The boy's eyes closed again, before it shot open. "Monkey King?! I swear, I wasn't sleeping! I was just a bit exhausted, but it's fine!"

"Heh, don't worry, kid. You can go home early," Monkey King pats his head.

"What, really?!"

"Sure, kid! You've earned it, and you can't really do jobs effiecently if you don't have a good sleep."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Xiaotian hugs his teacher, who immediately pushes him away.

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome kid. Just go home already, I've still got half a season to watch!"

"Aye aye, sir!" He salutes, and ran towards the cloud jet to return home.

Once he was out of earshot, Sun Wukong starts thinking outloud to himself, considering that maybe he should get his student some sort of room here, should he ever need to stay overnight or maybe just take a nap between training again.


End file.
